2007-02-19
Monday, February 19, 2007 In Boston Vamp is finally out of protective custody. After a final fencing match with ADA Collier, who mentions that the Necromancer is out of town for a couple of weeks, she picks up the power gems she got from Nightgaunt. She says goodbye to Skyhawk and they're off to Whateley! After getting lost a few times (Whateley doesn't show up on GPS services for some reason) they get lunch at Millie's in Dunwich and finally arrive.Vamp (Story) At Whateley After exercise and before breakfast Chou reflects on the trials and tribulations of her chosen path - separating from Team Kimba and especially from Ayla. She meets Molly and Dorjee at breakfast.Tea with a Serpent Team Kimba puts the plan to deemphasize Chou as a menace into action. Phase has a discussion with the Bad Seeds about the rumors. Then the Golden Kids.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps Perdu There is a lot of comment about the move going on, notably with the Masterminds, the Good Ol' Boyz, the New Olympians and the Cape Squad. Vamp has an initial interview with Mrs. Linford, and tells her a few things. She gets turned over to Zenith, who fills her in on Poe's peculiar status on the way over. They meet Bronco and Silo. Zenith hands her over to Mrs. Horton, who spends a bit of time on mutant terminology. Mrs. Horton introduces Vamp to Phase. Phase recognizes her, but Vamp doesn't recognize Phase for a moment. Then Mrs. Horton tells Phase that Vamp will be rooming with her, and tells her to give her the Whateley tour. They discuss the pyramid of gold that Gabriella Guzman contributed, and Vamp renders Phase speechless by reeling off the facts about Lord Paramount's buddy. They see Tiny Tim and take a longer tour of the Workshop than planned, mostly because of a long stop to talk to Hazmat and Aquerna. After Team Tactics, Chou gets a letter from Lan Caihe Ho, one of her sponsors. They are planning on taking her to Disneyland for the end-of-term break. Then she has a conference with her advisors, Becca and Dyffud, about her class schedule for next term. Then Sarah comes up and commiserates for a bit. Chou has a talk with Ayla. They get to lunch a bit late and Phase decides to share some of her stash of food in the room with Vamp instead of wading through the leftovers. Then Phase invites the rest of TK in for the "meet the new roomie" debrief. Afterwards, Vamp meets X-O (Tara Hardy), JJ's roommate, who has been listening, and they hit it off. Vamp learns that X-O is a manifestor who can create a metallic carapace, and is a bit bashful over her powers. She got a D in the combat final when Tesla magnetized her carapace and hung her on a third story beam. Chou threatens her. After it's all over she goes with Tara to see Tales of the MCO. References See also *February Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline